1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to personal information appliances, and more particularly to a ruggedized, compact personal information appliance.
2. Discussion of Background Art
A Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) is becoming a generic term for any, typically handheld, computing device which permits users to store and retrieve information from in either business or consumer contexts. Often they are used for calendaring appointments and storing contact addresses. They can include a small keyboard, a touch sensitive pad, and some sort of display area. Others further included network communications capabilities permitting users to wirelessly download information or place phone calls.
The popularity of such PDAs stems primarily from this multi-functional ability to provide users with the information they need and when they need it, or so they are advertised as doing. In reality, PDAs are basically compact computers that would be more at home in a relatively sterile desktop environment or carried within a briefcases, as most laptops currently are. PDA warranties are often voided should such devices be exposed to harsh environmental conditions, including high exposure to water or excessive humidity, and being dropped.
Such current designs are also often boxy and awkward to use, requiring two hands and specific lighting conditions, so that their displays are not washed-out to the point of becoming very difficult to view.
In response to the concerns discussed above, what is needed is an information appliance apparatus that overcomes the problems of the prior art.